


"So... This is what happened."

by YinYangBangBang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Shibari, CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, Monochrome, Monochrome (RWBY), Shibari, Weiss being an impatient idiot, checkmating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Blake talks to Yang about the aftermath of her little “you know you and her should probably try shibari” comment.





	

Yang had suggested it in passing as a joke, one she was definitely paying for now she was sitting with her room mate and hearing about the antics she and Weiss had gotten up to when she was away visiting her sister at college.

She described to Yang just how eager Weiss was to try shibari when it was first mentioned. How more or less instantly she was pulling the long ribbon from Blake’s drawers and telling her to get started. Despite how skilled she seemed at these sorts of things, with Blake’s artistic eye being second to none, this was a totally different story. She went on to explain how she’d tied Weiss’s hands behind her back, then attempted to tie the intricate loops and knots around her in different patterns, following the visual tutorial she’d pulled up on her scroll as best she could.

“Well damn, that sounded fun.” Yang teased. “How long did it take you to finish? I’m thinking about asking my better half to try it on me.”

Blake could only laugh back. She had left out the rather important parts of the story. While the patterning looked pretty and appealing to the eye once finished, Weiss was incredibly impatient. Every five minutes was ‘Are you done yet?’ or ‘I never thought this would be so long’. Although Weiss very clearly enjoyed it, she was undoubtedly growing bored with the inability to do anything.

“So I started to tease her as well…” Blake explained. “Every time she complained, I’d just put my hand down there and wind her up a little bit, then stop to keep tying more stuff.”

Yang was impressed. From just hearing the story, she was blushing. God only knew what the actual event was like. “Holy shit dude. You sound like a mean dom.”

But Blake could only giggle mischievously. While the way she described how she acted toward Weiss made her seem like a flawless top, she was everything but. She left out the fact that she couldn’t resist giving Weiss’s cheek a kiss every time she finished a knot. Or how she was blushing at the sight each time she pulled away to check she was doing it right.

She didn’t tell Yang that they didn’t even make it half way through. In an hour, they never even got half way through the tutorial, since she couldn’t resist her girlfriend by the time she turned around and said “This is taking too long, just bend me over and take me already.”


End file.
